ماڈیول:Portal/images/س
[ [ This is the "S" list of portal image names. It contains a list of portal images for use with Module:Portal -- for portal names that start with the letter "S". For aliases to existing portal names, and for portal names that -- start with other letters, please use the appropriate page from the following list: -- Module:Portal/images/a - for portal names beginning with "A". -- Module:Portal/images/b - for portal names beginning with "B". -- Module:Portal/images/c - for portal names beginning with "C". -- Module:Portal/images/d - for portal names beginning with "D". -- Module:Portal/images/e - for portal names beginning with "E". -- Module:Portal/images/f - for portal names beginning with "F". -- Module:Portal/images/g - for portal names beginning with "G". -- Module:Portal/images/h - for portal names beginning with "H". -- Module:Portal/images/i - for portal names beginning with "I". -- Module:Portal/images/j - for portal names beginning with "J". -- Module:Portal/images/k - for portal names beginning with "K". -- Module:Portal/images/l - for portal names beginning with "L". -- Module:Portal/images/m - for portal names beginning with "M". -- Module:Portal/images/n - for portal names beginning with "N". -- Module:Portal/images/o - for portal names beginning with "O". -- Module:Portal/images/p - for portal names beginning with "P". -- Module:Portal/images/q - for portal names beginning with "Q". -- Module:Portal/images/r - for portal names beginning with "R". -- Module:Portal/images/t - for portal names beginning with "T". -- Module:Portal/images/u - for portal names beginning with "U". -- Module:Portal/images/v - for portal names beginning with "V". -- Module:Portal/images/w - for portal names beginning with "W". -- Module:Portal/images/x - for portal names beginning with "X". -- Module:Portal/images/y - for portal names beginning with "Y". -- Module:Portal/images/z - for portal names beginning with "Z". -- Module:Portal/images/other - for portal names beginning with any other letters. This includes numbers, -- letters with diacritics, and letters in non-Latin alphabets. -- Module:Portal/images/aliases - for adding aliases for existing portal names. Use this page for variations -- in spelling and diacritics, etc., no matter what letter the portal begins with. -- When adding entries, please use alphabetical order. The format of the images table entries is as follows: -- name" = "image.svg", -- The portal name should be the name of your portal, in lower case. For example, the portal name for -- "Portal:United Kingdom" would be "united kingdom". The image name should be capitalised normally, and the "File:" -- namespace prefix should be omitted. ] ] return { "سارک" = "SAARC.png", "sabah" = "Flag of Sabah.svg|border", "saguenay–lac-saint-jean" = "Flag of Saguenay-Lac-Saint-Jean.svg|border", "sailing" = "Sailing pictogram.svg", diego" = "Flag of San Diego, California.svg|border", diego county" = "WPSAN San Diego County Map Version 1.png", diego–tijuana" = "San Diego-Tijuana JPLLandsat.jpg", francisco bay area" = "SF From Marin Highlands3.jpg|border", "santana" = "Img 1 big.jpg", "sarawak" = "Flag of Sarawak.svg|border", "saskatchewan" = "Flag of Saskatchewan.svg|border", communities and neighbourhoods" = "Flag-map of Saskatchewan.svg", عرب" = "Flag of Saudi Arabia.svg|border", "saxony" = "Flag of Saxony.svg|border", "saxony-anhalt" = "Wappen Sachsen-Anhalt.svg", "schleswig-holstein" = "Landeswappen Schleswig-Holstein.png", "اسکول" = "School.svg", "سائنس" = "Nuvola apps kalzium.svg", fiction" = "Sf-userbox.png", "scientology" = "Scientology e meter blue.jpg", "scotland" = "Flag of Scotland.svg|border", "scouting" = "WikiProject Scouting fleur-de-lis dark.svg", "seamounts" = "Seamount.svg", "seattle" = "SpaceNeedleTopClose.jpg", "sega" = "SEGA logo.svg", "senegal" = "Flag of Senegal.svg|border", 11 attacks" = "Y24-Wtc-september-5.jpg", "سربیا" = "Flag of Serbia.svg|border", theory" = "Venn0001.svg", adventist church" = "James and Ellen White.jpg", "sexuality" = "Sexual orientation - 4 symbols.svg", "shakespeare" = "Shakespeare (oval-cropped).png", "shakira" = "S by shakira logo.png", "shanghai" = "Shanghainame.png", twain" = "Shania Twain Portrait.jpg", "sharjah" = "Flag of Sharjah.svg|border", "sharks" = "Greyreefsharksmall2.jpg", "شنتو" = "Shinto torii icon vermillion.svg", leone" = "Flag of Sierra Leone.svg|border", مت" = "Khanda emblem.svg", "silesia" = "Silesia Inferior COA.svg", "سندھ" = "Flag of Sindh.svg|border", "singapore" = "Flag of Singapore.svg|border", "slipknot" = "SlipknotProject.png", "slovakia" = "Flag of Slovakia.svg|border", "slovenia" = "Flag of Slovenia.svg|border", "snk" = "SNK PLAMORE LOGO.png", operas and telenovelas" = "Drama-icon.svg", in the united states" = "Soccerball USA.png", اور سیاسی فلسفہ" = "P derecho.svg", "اشتراکیت" = "Red flag II.svg", تحریکیں" = "Peace sign.svg", علوم" = "DrustveneNauke.png", welfare and social work" = "Vista Login Manager Cropped.svg", "سماجیات" = "Logo sociology.svg", ویئر" = "Crystal Clear device cdrom unmount.png", testing" = "Green bug and broom.svg", شمسی" = "Solar system.jpg", "صومالیہ" = "Flag of Somalia.svg|border", "somaliland" = "Flag of Somaliland.svg|border", "somerset" = "Somerset shield.png", "sonic" = "Chaos emeralds.svg", "سونی" = "Sony logo.svg", playstation" = "PS3-slim-console.png", افریقا" = "Flag of South Africa.svg|border", امریکا" = "South America.png", ایشیا" = "India 78.40398E 20.74980N.jpg", australia" = "Flag of South Australia.svg|border", carolina" = "Flag of South Carolina.svg|border", dakota" = "Flag of South Dakota.svg|border", asia" = "Location Southeast Asia.svg", east england" = "EnglandSouthEast.png", california" = "HollywoodSign.jpg", کوریا" = "Flag of South Korea.svg|border", park" = "SP in.svg", sudan" = "Flag of South Sudan.svg|border", asia" = "Southwest-Asia-map.PNG", union" = "Flag of the Soviet Union.svg|border", "خلا" = "Earth-moon.jpg", "spaceflight" = "RocketSunIcon.svg", american wars of independence" = "Red versus blue swords.svg", operations" = "APP-6 Special Operations Forces.svg", fiction" = "Iris centralheterochromy.jpg", squarepants" = "WikiProject SpongeBob logo - Logo.svg|alt=icon", in canada" = "313px-CanadaSoccer.png", and games" = "Sports and games.png", لنکا" = "Flag of Sri Lanka.svg|border", john's, newfoundland and labrador" = "City of St. John's.jpg", "stamford" = "Stamford town crest.png", "ستارہ" = "He1523a.jpg", trek" = "Delta-shield.svg", wars" = "Lightsaber blue.svg", of georgia" = "Flag of Georgia (U.S. state).svg|border", "steampunk" = "Steampunk-falksen.jpg", games" = "Chess.svg", "submarine" = "Submarine.svg", "سوڈان" = "Flag of Sudan.svg|border", fiction" = "Question bubble thing.svg", court of the united states" = "Supreme Court.jpg", "suriname" = "Flag of Suriname.svg|border", "surrey" = "EnglandSurrey.png", "sussex" = "SussexBrit5.PNG", development" = "Sustainable development.svg", "سویڈن" = "Flag of Sweden.svg|border", "swimming" = "Swimming pictogram.svg", "سویٹزرلینڈ" = "Flag of Switzerland.svg|border", new york" = "SyracuseSkyline01.JPG", "سوریہ" = "Flag of Syria.svg|border", "شام" = "Flag of Syria.svg|border", "syriac" = "Syriac Sertâ book script.jpg", مسیحیت" = "Bible and Pulpit, Mor Hananyo.jpg", civil war" = "Flag of Syria (2011 combined).svg|border", science" = "Complex-adaptive-system.jpg", "سیاست" = "A coloured voting box.svg|border", حیات" = "P vip.svg|link=|alt=", tomé and príncipe" = "Flag of Sao Tome and Principe.svg|border" }